It is well established that there are at least six physical steps for male cats to mate with female cats, whether they have been neutered or not. Short of medically altering the female, or isolating it from all contacts with other cats that are of the male species, there is no effective way to maintain potential fecundity until a suitable mate is chosen.
The mating ritual involves: the male gripping the neck of the female with its teeth; mounting the upper torso with its forelegs; straddling the lower torso with its hindlegs; rubbing the female neck area with its forepaws; making stepping movements while mounted; and then engaging in pelvic thrusts to effect copulation.
If the male cannot gain a secure grip on the scruff of the female's neck, he is unable to proceed with the latter steps and will soon become discouraged and quit that female.
It is the main object of this invention to provide a non-maiming method which precludes unwanted impregnation of fertile cats. It is another object to preserve the fertility of a female cat while permitting free association with others of its species. It is a further object to manage the mating of a cat without resorting to surgical steps or its physical isolation.